


Going dress shopping with lucina.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: People got a bit concerned when they saw Lucina and robin at the market looking for dresses.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Going dress shopping with lucina.

People got a bit concerned when they saw Lucina and robin at the market looking for dresses. Lucina famously has no fashion sense but what people don't know is neither does Robin. So when the two women decide to buy pretty dresses ,chrom and a few other shepherds braced for the worst.  
They were doing it for different reasons , lucina just wanted to be a normal woman shopping for clothes at the market instead of being on the battlefield. Robin however, she was one of few shepherds not married and everytime she went to another wedding it made her feel worse, she thought a new look would help.

In reality this plan was never going to work but she was getting desperate, the light green dress with far too many ribbons on it however was a crime against humanity, and she had to pick that one.  
Robin couldn't be too sad though, as lucina was having the time of her life finally getting to feel normal . Even if the person running the shop was surprised that lucina had picked a purple coloured striped dress.

As they were walking back with bags of clothes lucina asked " why did you buy a yellow dress? I thought you didn't like the colour."  
Robin stopped " I didnt, the dress is green. Wait"  
Lucina now confused " what is it?"  
Robin smiled and replyed" Just thinking you looked good in your dress today "  
Meanwhile she was thinking.  
(She's colourblind! that explains everything. She did look good in that dress though.)


End file.
